Ghirahim
|-|Base= |-|Partially Transformed= |-|True Form= Summary Ghirahim, or Lord Ghirahim, is one of the two main antagonists of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. He is the lord of the demons that are unleashed upon The Surface during the events of the game. He is actively pursuing Zelda and is able to detect her presence. Though he initially views Link as no threat to his plans, as the game progresses, he grows increasingly frustrated with Link's interference. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A | At least 6-A | At least High 4-C Name: Ghirahim Origin: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years Classification: Demon/Spirit Sword Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Expert Swordsman, Transmutation, Energy Blasts, Elemental Manipulation, Can summon hordes of fodder monsters (He did this against Link in the final sequence of the game), Body Control and Transformation (Ghirahim can cover his entire body in a super hard substance that is resistant to sword strikes), Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Able to create and conjure different types of swords, Telekinesis Attack Potency: Continent level+ (Comparable to Faron) | At least Continent level+ (Superior to his base form) | At least Large Star level (As powerful as the true Master Sword itself, fought with a late-game Link and was used as Demise's personal weapon) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed (Fought Faron, shouldn't be far slower than Onox) | Likely Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic+ reactions/combat speed Lifting Strength: Class G | Class G | At least Class E Striking Strength: Continent Class+ (Capable of shattering through Impa's magical barriers after several dozen of physical strikes) | At least Continent Class+ | At least Large Star Class Durability: Continent level+ (Able to take strikes from the Goddess Sword and even block it with one hand) | At least Continent level+ (Capable of surviving numerous strikes from the Goddess Whitesword) | At least Large Star level (Shrugged off blows from the true Master Sword) Stamina: Very high | Very high | Extremely high Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with magic. (Was able to pierce Hylia's Cloud Barrier with a tornado) | Extended melee range. At least hundreds of kilometers with magic. | Extended melee range. At least stellar, likely interplanetary with magic. Standard Equipment: A sword | Two slender sabers | A slender rapier and a massive broadsword | Several diamond-like bladed darts. Intelligence: Gifted; highly skilled fighter (He was above Link in combat skill for most of the game, being capable of fighting him with only one hand) Weaknesses: Ghirahim's dangerously overconfident and in his True Form, his weak point is the jewel in the center of his chest. Key: Base | Partially Transformed | True Form Gallery Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword - Boss Demon Lord Ghirahim Final HD|Ghirahim Boss Battle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Demons Category:Sword Users Category:Elves Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Portal Users Category:Narcissists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4